Mayhem, Death, and Destruction
by MadmoiselleIvory
Summary: SEQUEL-MURDER, MYSTERY, AND ROMANCE!Now the war is coming, and Imprint is preparing her group.With the loss of one of the group brings more of a challenge, their only option is to succeed and make sure Voldemort never comes back again. Read
1. Complications

"If Draco was killed, you'd be angry to" said Harry.

"That won't happen" said Imprint.

"How would you know, he's merciless…who's to say Draco won't be next" said Harry.

"Leave Draco out of this" said Imprint.

"If you'd even cared about Ginny, she wouldn't be dead" said Harry.

"So now it's my fault" said Imprint.

"You, and your bloody boyfriend" said Harry.

"Potter" said Evan.

"Shut up" said Imprint, her voice slightly cracking.

"We all know it's the truth, just like how Snape is a traitor…_AGAIN!" _said Harry.

"Potter" said Blaise.

"What" said Harry.

Imprint sat down on a log, and wiped underneath her right eye. She wasn't sure why Draco still effected her this much. Severus' words came back into her mind: _"Have you ever thought of the simplest notion that you could possibly fancy the boy"._

She was too afraid, Imprint…the person many children saw in the newspaper; hooded of course, was afraid of admitting that she fancied someone. Imprint wiped a tear from underneath her eye, and she continued to cry…until she put her face into her hands.

"I'm sorry" said Harry.

"It's alright…I just have to, excuse me" said Imprint passing by Harry, but Evan caught her.

"Are you going to be alright" said Evan.

"I just…I have to go" said Imprint getting out of Evan's arms, and heading into the tent.

She sat on a wooden step inside of the tent, beside the bunk beds. Her tears came back suddenly, and they just flowed right out of her eyes like a river.

"I haven't seen her cry like that, since our father died" said Evan outside the tent, he sat by the fire on one of the few logs.

"I saw her cry when she told Draco they were completely done" said Blaise sitting on the log opposite of Harry and Evan.

"This is one of those times she needs Pansy or Natalie" said Chimp who sat by Archer on a log to the left of Blaise and Adeline's log.

"I'd try to help, but you know I'm no good at those things" said Adeline.

"She's really hurt, isn't she?" asked Harry.

"Hurt?…she was in love with my technical half brother, when Draco got the dark mark…Ivory didn't give up on him, Pansy did…I'm his sister, and I did" said Adeline.

Blaise placed his arm around Adeline, and kissed her head.

"I didn't mean anything by it…I wasn't thinking" said Harry.

"Don't feel guilty, if you hadn't said something she'd keep pretending like nothing was going on with herself" said Evan.

"I'll be back in a second" said Harry getting up, and walking towards the tent.

From the outside he could see Imprint at the step, tears had stopped coming out of her eyes.

"Hey" said Harry entering the tent.

Imprint looked at Harry, and he stood in front of her…there was a radio that was playing a Christmas song. Harry dared to push her further, though he knew it wasn't a very good idea. He leaned down, and took her hands…pulling her up, he danced with her. She smiled a little, and placed her head on his shoulder. They continued to dance to the nice Christmas song, and they swayed as the song begin to stop.

"Thank you" said Imprint.

"I don't like seeing beautiful girls cry" said Harry.

Imprint smiled at him, and he leaned slightly inward…closer to her face, and they kissed. She quickly pulled away as soon as they'd reached the third kiss, and she walked out of the tent. Harry followed her, and she continued to walk faster away.

"What's going on" asked Evan.

"Nothing" said Imprint continuing to walk until she was farther into the wheat fields.

"What did you do" asked Evan to Harry.

"I'll be back in a second" said Harry hurrying after Imprint.

Imprint moved until she was at a pond, and water hit her foot. Slowly Draco came out from one a part of the wheat, and Imprint backed up slightly as she saw Fenrir Greyback come out of the wheat to the right of her.

"Ivory" said Draco.

"What are you doing here" said Imprint slowly placing her hand in her pocket, as a masked Death Eater came out of the left side of the field.

"I thought Potter might be here" said Draco.

"Well you were right" said Harry flinging a spell at Draco, who deflected it.

'_Strobumus'_

Imprint deflected the spell from the masked Death Eater, and Harry placed his hand on Imprint's. Draco saw this, and recited a spell Harry hadn't heard of.

'_Covripos'_

Harry's hand, that had held Imprint's suddenly had multiple cuts on it.

'_Velos'_

Imprint pulled Harry out of the puff of smoke, and ran until they reached the inside of the protection spell. In their campsite.

"I'm guessing you saw Malfoy" said Blaise.

Imprint nodded.

"Cut Potter's hand" asked Sev.

Harry nodded, clutching his injured hand.

"Adeline, can you heal that" asked Blaise.

"It'll be a little difficult, but yes" said Adeline.

Adeline began the healing process with Harry, and it ended shortly. Then she bandaged Harry's hand, and then sat back next to Blaise.

"What's his problem" asked Harry.

"You held his ex-girlfriend's hand" said Sev.

"That's no reason for him to freak out, they're done anyway" said Harry.

"Who are you to say" asked Blaise.

"I should, know" said Harry.

"Perhaps you shouldn't have held my hand" said Imprint.

"What so now you're his again" asked Harry.

"I never said I was his, I just said maybe you shouldn't have held my hand" said Imprint.

"What are you? His whore" said Harry.

Imprint slapped Harry, and he kept his head in the slapped position for a few seconds. She began to walk away, and Harry rubbed his cheek for a second. Imprint then entered the tent, and sat at the desk where Hermione's Journal sat.

"You went way too far" said Chimp.

"I'm thinking about pushing you out of the shield" said Blaise.

"Not before I slap him" said Adeline.

"You can't push me out of the shield" said Harry.

"You may be the chosen one, but I've never liked you…and I never will" said Blaise.

Imprint opened the journal, and added the two names of Lucresia Bryson and Horace Slughorn. She flipped through the pages, and figured there was no point in looking anymore. As she sat the journal aside, it fell into the trash can. The journal had made a loud sound as it had fell, as if something had been left in it. Imprint picked the journal out of the trash, and opened the back of the journal where an un crumpled piece of paper was.

It was the story of the serpent, and the boy…except there was writing on the pages. Imprint read the writing out loud, but it made no sense.

"_The serpent was the boys advisor" _

She read the side of the page, it read: _Include words in reading. _Imprint read the words she written over the sentence, she picked up a quill and put lines through the words _"the serpent", "was" _, and _"the boys"._

"_Nagini is Voldemort's advisor" _read Imprint.

Imprint smiled, and placed the paper back into the journal. It all made much more sense, the reason Voldemort needed the snake. Nagini being a Horcrux hadn't been the only reason he'd kept her close, but because she was his advisor. She, Nagini had been calling most of the shots…he'd talk out his plans with the snake, any decision made outside of the snake had failed. To take out Voldemort, you'd have to take out the snake…he'd be lost completely.

* * *

"I've done what you've asked, but you have not brought me Potter" said Voldemort throwing a book across the room.

"_You have no patience, none whatsoever…you'd be nowhere without my help" hissed Nagini._

"I'm sorry, I just-_ "I realize you want this faster, but you must have patience…soon you'll rule a pureblooded world, and you must be stable. Keep control over your followers, and Potter will come to you…you'll defeat him, and then everything will be in place for you to take over" hissed Nagini._

"Of course, I'll never question your doings again" said Voldemort.

"_Now…the Macanair girl" hissed Nagini._

"She said, I couldn't control the dagger" said Voldemort.

"_But the Malfoy boy could" hissed Nagini._

"Yes, but he needs the girl…the one causing all the trouble" said Voldemort.

"_The same pure dark phoenix who attacked the followers two years ago" hissed Nagini._

"She was a sixth year, and they were weaker then her" said Voldemort.

"_We need this girl, the Malfoy boy must be able to use it…you catch her, and Potter will be there" hissed Nagini._

"How do you know this" asked Voldemort.

"_Do not question my power" hissed Nagini._

"I would never do such a thing" said Voldemort.

"_Then tell Ravenous to gather some of the werewolves, and get Pearson…we must have the girl" hissed Nagini._

"She holds the dagger" asked Voldemort.

"_I am sure of it, but when she's here…they must be, brought together" hissed Nagini._

"Of course, I shall send them immediately" said Voldemort.

"_Do not forget to bring back food for me, I'm starving" hissed Nagini._

"Yes, I will Nagini" said Voldemort bowing.

* * *

"Do you think they're coming to get you" asked Evan.

"I don't know, but there's something else we need to worry about" said Imprint.

"Like what" asked Sev.

"We have to get rid of Nagini" said Imprint.

"You mean Voldemort's anaconda" said Sev.

"It isn't an anaconda, it's just like a serpent" said Blaise.

"In this book Granger was reading, she tore out a page…Nagini's Voldemort's advisor" said Imprint.

"So we kill the snake, he won't be able to make an moves" asked Blaise.

"He will, but not all of them will succeed" said Imprint.

"Nagini's more like the master" said Sev.

"Exactly" said Imprint.

"Voldemort's Nagini's bitch" laughed Chimp, falling off the log and laughing.

Archer pulled Chimp back up, and hit him upside the head.

"Ow" said Chimp.

"Usually, that would be funny…but this is serious Vincent" said Archer.

"Technically, Chimp is right" said Sev.

"Guys, no jokes right now…let's be serious" said Evan.

"Says the man with the marshmallow bit left on his face" said Chimp.

Imprint smiled, and turned her head away. Harry looked down, Blaise started laughing. Evan wiped away the marshmallow, and everyone began to laugh.

* * *

"Feeling alright Draco" asked Rudulphus.

"I'm fine" said Draco.

"Oh, Rudulphus" said Bellatrix temptingly.

Rudulphus looked to Bellatrix, and then to Draco…and then back at Bellatrix, and then at Draco.

"You know the right thing to do in this situation" said Severus.

Rudulphus sighed.

"A little later, okay Bella" said Rudulphus.

"Don't make me wait too long" said Bellatrix.

Rudulphus sat across from Draco, and watched as he fumbled with the necklace that was returned to him earlier that day.

"You miss her, don't you" said Rudulphus.

"No, I saw her today" said Draco.

"With someone else" asked Rudulphus.

"With Potter…he was holding her hand" said Draco.

"When you were fighting him" asked Rudulphus.

"Yes…makes me wonder if she likes me at all" said Draco.

"What did her eyes look like" asked Rudulphus.

"She'd been crying, when she looked at me they were glistening…like they usually do" said Draco.

"Her feelings for you couldn't have changed" said Rudulphus.

"Why do you say that" asked Draco.

"Because…the look she gave you, was a look of love" said Rudulphus.

"What do you mean" asked Draco.

"You'll know one day" said Rudulphus standing up.

"I don't understand what you mean" said Draco.

"Don't worry, you'll know soon" said Rudulphus leaving, and heading to the room where Bellatrix was.

Draco looked away from where his uncle had gone, and looked at the necklace. He flicked it open, and smiled…it was a picture of them, he'd backed her against the wall. Draco had noticed she was blushing, she wore a green Slytherin hat…beanie like, she was looking away from his eyes and blushing.

They'd taken the picture in sixth year, it was an accidental picture the photographer had taken…but he'd wanted to keep it, and he gave it to her in the locket in the shape of a heart with a serpent on it. The locket was striped green and grey, beautifully striped. Beautiful…just like her.

* * *

_**There was a joke in here that was something that randomly popped into my head...so if you didn't find it funny *shrugs* niether did I that much. It was just a random moment to keep me entertained while I was writing.**_

_**-IvorySnape**_


	2. Chasing Clues

"After everything you're just going to leave again" said Evan hurrying after Imprint.

Imprint ignored him, and continued walking.

"Watch after Potter" said Imprint as she stopped at the shield.

"Watch after Potter" Evan repeated annoyedly.

"Yes, it's become apparent that he can barely watch after himself" said Imprint.

"Where the bloody hell are you going anyway" asked Evan.

"There are torn out pages of Granger's journal, whoever has them didn't want us finding something out...Granger knew something Evan, and I'm guessing she was going to tell the Order" said Imprint.

"So you plan on leaving right in the middle of the night" said Evan.

"This is bigger then all of us Evan, whatever was going on with Granger...somebody knows, someone's got too" said Imprint turning her back to Evan.

"We can all leave in the morning, together" said Evan.

"I suppose you're-" Imprint turned around, and hit Evan with a spell.

Evan toppled over unconscious.

"Didn't want to do that to you bro" said Imprint then standing over Evan.

_"Oblivate"_ mumbled Imprint.

* * *

_**Imprint's Journal**__: __**I didn't plan on attacking Evan, but it was the only way to keep everyone else safe. There was a Master Mind I'd brought in when I'd worked with the Order last year, he was one of the few leaders in controlling operations involving Muggle Murders. However, he favored in mudblood killings, he was recently retired. He clames he became too old, but from what I can tell is it's because he's a current resident in Azkaban.**_

Imprint clung onto the ceilings above the guards, and made her way to the most secured cells. Which from her easy entry wasn't so secure. She came into the dark cell, and came face to face with an old man; he had wrinkly pale skin, deeply depressed blue/grey eyes, and large round spectacles that made his eyes larger then average.

"Oh, Imprint" said the old man jumping up.

"Misguided Mcgee, what have you been up to" asked Imprint.

"Nothing, at all...perhaps whispers, but that's about it. I maintain about as much control as I used to, so no need to check" said Mcgee.

"Really...you didn't hear anything on the muggle Granger's death" asked Imprint.

Mcgee moved his hands in a strange fashion, touching them, and holding them.  
"The mudblood" asked Mcgee.

"Yes...do you recall seeing a journal like this" asked Imprint holding up Hermione's journal.

"Nope, but I know Ms. Granger was in a lot of trouble with Macnair...and _Carnage_" said Mcgee.

"Carnage? I thought he died" said Imprint.

"I keep track of who enlists into the Death Eaters, like that Malfoy boy...wasn't he interested in a...Ivory" asked Mcgee.

"Haven't seen her around, if I do I'll tell you" said Imprint turning.

"Wait, don't leave" said Mcgee.

"Why" asked Imprint.

"Caranage, he's your age now...he came into the Ministry, followed around Macnair" said Mcgee.

"What's his name Mcgee, I know you know Carnage's name" said Imprint.

Mcgee began to laugh like the lunatic he was.

"His name Mcgee" said Imprint.

"It's in the files" said Mcgee.

"Who's files" asked Imprint.

"Ruddy cat lady, always stealing my cat nip" said Mcgee going to hus small bunk, and searching underneath it.

"Mcgee" said Imprint.

"There you are, you wonderful talking food" said Mcgee excitedly opening the food, and whispering to it and eating it.

All the while, looking wildly around.

"Pssst!" whispered Mcgee.

"Yes" said Imprint rolling her eyes.

"Can you keep a secret" asked Mcgee in a low whispered.

"Yes, I can keep a secret" said Imprint.

"The Muggle found what Carnage and Macnair were looking for, she hid it too...they've been hunting for clues ever since, but shhhh! It's a secret" said Mcgee then turning his back, and continuing to eat his cat nip with his hand.

* * *

_**Imprint's Journal**__**: Just left Misguided Mcgee, and with his time in Azkaban he isn't getting any better. Practically looks much older, spoke of Malfoy...don't know how to feel about that. Granger left clues, but she would've told someone...wouldn't she?**_

"Wouldn't she" said Imprint to herself as she stood looking at the door to Magical pets.

Imprint walked into the store as an orange cat jumped overhead, and landed on top of a stack of training pads for pets.

"Crookshanks" said the pet store owner.

"I can take that cat off of your hands" said Imprint.

"Oh, thank you...thank you" said the pet store owner.

Imprint took Crookshanks with her to a store she would usually hang out with her friends at, and it was a location with no one around.

"Alright Crookshanks, you aren't stupid...you are brilliant, and smart so if you would please. Speak" said Imprint.

"Mind your manners darling, I do intend on using my voice well. It was a gift" said Crookshanks.

"Granger told you the clues didn't she" asked Imprint.

"Yes, every single bit...however, I hated eating those blasted pieces of paper. I'm still coughing up hairballs with little paper bits" said Crookshanks.

"What is going on with the Death Eaters" asked Imprint.

"Plenty, and definately nothing little...Misstress Granger said you'd come for me, not surprising...I'm glad you did, staying in there with those _mutts_ was highly aggravating" said Crookshanks.

"What did Granger want me to know specifically" asked Imprint.

"Besides the fact that Voldemort has returned there were a few things like the order of killings, that Lovegood girl disappeared not too long ago...with Xenophilus of course, they're in hiding. Did you know that some of your friends are on there? I saw the last one, did you also know they're planting Evan as a target" asked Crookshanks.

"I was unaware" said Imprint.

"No matter, no matter...we won't need to worry by next sunset" said Crookshanks.

"What happens at sunset" asked Imprint.

"I can not tell you here, there's two men outside neither looking very friendly" said Crookshanks.

A red parrot flew inside, and landed on top of a crate.

"Uh, oh" said Crookshanks hoping from the crate he'd been sitting on, and hiding underneath Imprint's cloak.

The parrots two eyes rested on her, and squinted.

"CARNAGE" it squawked loudly heading lowly, attempting to get Crookshanks from underneath her cloak.

"Save me from this blundering baffoon!" yelled Crookshanks.

Imprint grabbed a hold of Crookshanks, and apparated. However, the bird tagged along. They landed on the floor of a shack. She could hear the bird squawking, but it was being muffled.

"QUIET BIRD" yelled a familair voice.

"Talia" questioned Imprint.

"Oh hello, Iv...I mean Imprint, this bird is rather irritating don't you think" asked Talia.

"Very, who's is it" asked Imprint.

"Master Carnage, where's Master Carnage" said the parrot once it was released.

"What's your name bird" asked Talia.

"None of your business" said the parrot.

"His names Gizmo, we had the same owner before we were dropped off in that pet store...he was stolen by Carnage not too long ago" said Crookshanks.

"You never could keep your flat face shut" said Gizmo.

"Gizmo? Is that to say you're good at engineering" asked Imprint.

"I can create spell bombs princess...my _superior intellect_ helps me put spells into witch's orbs, and create bombs" said Gizmo.

"No need to mind Gizmo, he always seemed to be the lower species" said Crookshanks.

Gizmo did a strange sound, of disbelief.

"Lower! I was _brilliant_, you were always jealous of my _superior_ intellect" said Gizmo.

"_Brilliant?_ You couldn't master a can opener, and your so called _superior intellect_ is speaking plan _imbecial_" said Crookshanks.

"Hmph! Maybe you'll understand this cat...kiss my feathery _ass_" said Gizmo flying.

"Why you little" said Crookshanks jumping onto Gizmo's tail feathers, and holding on with his teeth.

"AH! GET THIS _IGNORANT_ CAT OFF ME! HE'S TRYING TO EAT ME!" Gizmo squawked loudly.

Gizmo landed onto Imprint's shoulder holding her head with his wings.

"Save me" said Gizmo.

"You're alright" said Imprint brushing off his wings.

"Well you're awfully pretty girly, and I do say purrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" said Gizmo making a strange purring sound afterward.

"You remind me of every Malfoy, I've had the _pleasure_ of meeting" said Imprint.

"Then they must get all the pretty ladies" said Gizmo.

Gizmo then flew off Imprint's shoulder, and back onto his crate.

"You ruined my feathers" said Gizmo.

"I should gut you, or roast you over a fire" said Crookshanks.


End file.
